Keiji Shibusawa
|romaji = Shibusawa Keiji |image1 = Keiji.png |nationality = Japanese |status = Unknown (incarcerated in 1988) |hair_color = Black |eyes_color = Brown |relationships = * Sohei Dojima (patriarch) * Hiroki Awano (oath brother) * Daisaku Kuze (oath brother) * Jun Oda (acquaintance) |occupation = * Patriarch of the Shibusawa Family * Lieutenant of the Dojima Family |affiliation = * Tojo Clan * Dojima Family * Shibusawa Family |fighting_styles = * Rush * Beast * Brawler |appears_in = Yakuza 0 |voiced_by = Hideo Nakano |modeled_after = Hideo Nakano }} Keiji Shibusawa ( , Shibusawa Keiji) is an antagonist in Yakuza 0. He is one of the three lieutenants of the Tojo Clan's Dojima Family, alongside Daisaku Kuze and Hiroki Awano. Profile Appearance Shibusawa appears to be in his late 40s and is the most business-faced lieutenant, save for his hairstyle which is short in the top and shaved close to the sides. Tattoo Shibusawa tattoo depicts a green dragon. Attire Shibusawa's attire consists of business frame glasses and a black pinstripe suit, with a black shirt and a yellow tie. After a conversation with Dojima, he removes his glasses and doesn't wear them anymore from that point on in the game. Personality As one of the three lieutenants of the Dojima Family, Shibusawa is a cold and manipulative man with a talent for obtaining results no matter who he has to use in order to achieve them. If Kuze is the muscle, and Awano is the public face of the family, Shibusawa is its business side, with a knack for economics. He portrays a calm and collective nature on the outside, going as far to be the first lieutenant to give Kiryu the benefit of the doubt, concerning his innocence, but this upstanding exterior is undercut by a complete lack of empathy and hides a cruel superiority complex over everyone around him including his boss Sohei Dojima. He believes that the only way in life is to rise to the top of authority and in turn power, seeing the people around him as nothing more than stepping stones on his rise to the top. Despite his lofty ambitions, Shibusawa is never one to rush things in his pursuit of power. Whereas some men such as Akira Nishikiyama and Masato Aizawa, who would later go on to try and achieve similar goals through hostile takeovers that upset the overall structure of the Tojo Clan, Shibusawa is more than content remaining as the man behind the man completing the tasks given to him and rise to the top through seemingly genuine means. This, however, does not mean he isn't willing to rely on insubordination and conspiracy to achieve his goals or provide insurance as shown when Dojima orders Makoto to be killed, only for Shibusawa to secretly take hostage as leverage against Dojima. Background Born as the son of a political aide, Shibusawa thought his life would be one of politics as he serves on behalf of the interests of the government. However his life was ruined when his father took the fall for the actions of his boss and killed himself. Seeing no place for honest work, Keiji would associate himself with criminals and eventually join the Dojima family. Involvement Yakuza 0: 1988 After Shintaro Kazama was arrested, the spot of the new captain of the Dojima Family was open. All of the three lieutenants, Shibusawa, Daisaku Kuze, and Hiroki Awano, were after that position. And the patriarch of the Dojima Family, Sohei Dojima, promised that whoever gave him the deed of the Empty Lot would be given the rank of captain. All three lieutenants fought for the rank of captain. Shibusawa trailed behind Kuze and Awano, but after Kuze got deranked by Dojima, he was the closest outside of Awano. To get the rank of lieutenant, he had hired Jun Oda, who betrayed Tetsu Tachibana to cover up his involvement in the kidnapping and enslavement of his sister out of fear of Tachibana finding out. After Kuze and Awano both failed to get the Empty Lot, Shibusawa told Dojima he was getting it for him. Not long after, Shibusawa killed Oda after the latter failed to kidnap Makoto Makimura. After Tachibana got killed by Yoneda, the Empty Lot was now in Makimura's possession. While Goro Majima went to get some food, Shibusawa got Makimura and brought her to Dojima, who then rewarded his most loyal lieutenant with Kazama's spot as captain. Lao Gui shot Makimura before fleeing in a helicopter with Dojima and the three lieutenants. Shibusawa returned to the Dojima Family Office with Kuze, Awano, Lao Gui, and Dojima. Awano was visibly displeased with Shibusawa's promotion and almost instigated a physical confrontation. Shibusawa tells the four men that they must initiate a purge of the Kazama Family and its supporters and allies, so that no one else can stand in the Dojima Family's way. After Kazuma Kiryu fought Kuze for the last time, it is revealed that Shibusawa ordered Kuze to place bombs in Kazama's office and had Makoto shot, but not killed. He told Lao Gui to keep her alive, so that this would lead him and the Shibusawa Family to Shibaura, the luxury cruise yacht and mobile headquarters of the Nikkyo Consortium where Makoto was taken for treatment. Shibusawa orders his men to raid the ship, before Kiryu and Nishikiyama arrive. Shibusawa smiles at Kiryu smugly and continues to the Consortium ship, where he and his men kill several Consortium members, leaving Kiryu, Nishikiyama, Osamu Kashiwagi , and the Kazama Family to fight through the rest of Shibusawa's men. Shibusawa eventually finds Makoto and forces her doctor to take her with him to the upper levels of the ship, while he waits for Kiryu. ]] Kiryu and Nishikiyama were forced to split their ways, and Kiryu made it to Shibusawa. Shibusawa orders the doctor to take Makoto and leave while he talks to Kiryu. Shibusawa revealed the reasons for his actions: That he seeks to prove himself better than Kazama. Kiryu is disgusted that Shibusawa would start a war with Kazama over something so trivial, but Shibusawa says that some men would die to attain glory and reveals his past and how his father's killed himself after taking the fall for his boss. This made Shibusawa bent on attaining power and making a name for himself. Kiryu is angered by his actions and says Kazama doesn't compare Shibusawa's father, but he simply tells Kiryu that Kazama wasn't a paragon and that because he worked against Dojima, people like Tachibana and Makoto had to suffer. Shibusawa states he will make his own legend and will kill Kiryu to start it. Then he removes his shirt to show that he has a dragon tattoo like Kiryu and that he wants to become 'Dragon of Dojima.' Kiryu says there can only be one dragon and removes his shirt as well, accepting Shibusawa's challenge for a fight. Shibusawa and Kiryu charged at each other and fight, moving to different parts of the ship. In the end, Kiryu emerges victorious. Shibusawa says he learned from Kuze that a real yakuza never gives up and promises to kill Kiryu, Kazama, and Makoto, like he killed Tachibana. Kiryu angrily beats him to bloody pulp. On the verge of death, Shibusawa tells Kiryu to finish him off and follow in Kazan's footsteps as a true yakuza, but before Kiryu can deal the final blow, he is stopped by Nishikiyama, who convinces Kiryu to not kill him. He ended up getting arrested along with Kuze. Fighting Style Shibusawa fights in a similar style to Kazuma Kiryu in that he can switch fighting styles. Rush The initial phase of the fight has Shibusawa landing rapid combinations of kicks and punches that deal light compound damage, all whilst remaining in an agile stance. The color of his Heat in this form is purple. Beast The second phase of the boss fight has Shibusawa using environment objects (chairs and tables on the yacht) as weapons. Without objects, he attacks with slow, but very heavy blows. The color of his Heat in this form is yellow. Brawler The last style has Shibusawa reverting to a simplistic fighting style that combines powerful swings, kicks, and wrestling techniques. The color of his Heat in this form is red, and when he strikes there is a trail of purplish Heat left by his actual fist. Gallery Keiji Shibusawa (Render).png|Body render Keiji Shibusawa Half.jpg green dragon.jpg|Keiji Shibusawa's tattoo (from 10th anniversary book). 2017-06-07 (194).png|Shibusawa aims the taxi driver with a gun. Keiji Shibusawa.png|Shibusawa without the glasses. 2017-06-07 (278).png|Close-up of his dragon tattoo on his back. Category:Yakuza 0 Bosses Category:Yakuza 0 Final Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Patriarchs Category:Shibusawa Family Category:Dojima Family Category:Tojo Clan Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists